The Big Bad Wolf
by BrokenIce and MisleadingSkates
Summary: Izaya-san! Why did you send me such an expensive pen for my birthday?


**The Big Bad Wolf  
Broken Ice and Misleading Skates  
Rated T for one bad word... ehehe**

**Disclaimer: Pfft. If I owned DRRR! Mikado would have married Izaya a long time ago XD But sadly I don't... :(**

* * *

Today was the 21st March. And as Mikado slowly opened his eyes in the early morning, he groaned at the thought of meeting up later with Masaomi and Sonohara-san to celebrate. He never felt excited or eager about his birthday, hell he had never enjoyed being the centre of attention. And knowing Masaomi, he'll do something so outrageous and ridiculous that it would surely force Mikado to go in hiding for the rest of his life. Mikado's past birthdays were just ordinary days for the teenager boy. There were never mountain of presents to open or delightful surprises. He never did anything special at his hometown. Unless you call staying at home with his family all day and eating okaa-san's home cooked meal special. So the boy was quite surprised when he sat up and saw a box in the middle of his excuse of a table that morning. It was wrapped up with the most colourful wrapping paper and the bold letters on the card placed on top of it read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TANAKA TARO-KUN ~~~!

The note wasn't signed but Mikado could already guess who it was from by looking at the ridiculous amount of hearts hand drawn on the card. It should have unnerved Mikado that someone had broken into his house in the middle night and put a mysterious box on his table, but for some reason he felt his eyebrows knit together in annoyance instead. After finally getting bored of just looking at it from across his futon, he shuffled across to the intruding object, dragging his blanket with him to protect him from the chilly morning, a quick glance at the clock told Mikado it was only seven AM.

After prodding and poking it to check it was indeed safe to open,_ (After all you could never be too careful, considering who sent the package in the first place)_ Mikado began to gently unwrap the gift, and after peeling the last piece of wrapping paper, he found a box with the well known bold letters _Mont Blanc_ on it. Mikado slowly ran his hand across the box in awe. He then lifted the lid with anticipation, and inside nestled comfortably was a rather expensive looking ballpoint pen_. (Is that platinum_?)

Mikado panicked. Never in his life had he received such an expensive item. He stood bolt up and started unconsciously pull at his hair as he debated what he should do about it. Forgetting about his blanket, he decided to quickly scramble away to find his cell phone, which had been beside his futon, and quickly sent a short message.

His reply was almost instant: "Better to stab people with my dear~ -heart- I want Tanaka-kun to stab my heart! KYAAA! I can't believe I said that! So embarrassing... ^/ / / /^ "

Mikado stared at those little words on the screen. If anyone walked in then, they would have commented on how the statue holding the cell phone looked so real. Mikado didn't even move after hearing the voicemail left for him because he was too shell shocked to answer the phone.

"Umm…er…Is this thing recording? … Ryu-Ryuugasaki. Um. It's me. -ahem- Shizuo. Um, Celty told me it's your birthday today… and…umm…I wanted to…ugh! Fuck this."

-beep- -beep-...-beep-

* * *

**I have no idea why I even left the Shizu-chan message ^^" and I don't understand why fanfic (dot) net won't allow me to use the greater than symbol. :( I couldn't write my love hearts and the face at the end of Iza- -cough- that mysterious text TAT**

**But anywayz, I am proud to say that I have cleaned my slate and decided to start my fanfic career from the scratch again. (Due to the author's embarrassment, she will not reveal her old account name) Just a few facts I feel like sharing with those here: I am a huge Izmk fan~ (if you couldn't tell from my disclaimer), I am very bad at writing multi-chap story. No it's not because I don't plan it. It's my laziness of typing it. :D and I LOVE REVIEWS :D:D but don't we all? author-buddies out there teehee! **

**Luv ya!**

**~Always, Broken Ice and Misleading skates~**


End file.
